Schon immer
by isabellaedward
Summary: Dies ist ein Oneshot mit dem Pairing Carlisle/Edward also bitte ich nicht zu lesen, falls man das nicht aushält XD Sonst liest was passiert wenn Edward Carlisle beim arbeiten hilft


**Schon immer**

Ich will nicht behaupten alles perfekt zu beherrschen.

Wer kann schon alles?

Nicht mal Vampire.

Dennoch verlief das meiste bisher so gut wie normal in meinem doch so unnormalen Leben.

Ich bin überdurchschnittlich stark und schnell.

Mein Allgemeinwissen zieht sich durch Generationen und ich beherrsche fünf verschiedene Sprachen.

Nur eine Sprache, ein Gefühl, etwas Elementares hab ich nie erlernen können.

Die Liebe.

"Sag mal, willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen? Du würdest ne Menge verpassen.", beschwor Emmett. Der schon seit geraumer Zeit von nichts anderem sprach, als diesen albernen Jagdausflug.

Der diesmal allerdings auf die Jagd nach 'Vampirbräuten' wie er sie nannte, basierte als auf etwas essbarem.

"Nein, geht ruhig ohne mich, sonst kriegst du doch eh keine ab.", neckte ich ihn und wich mühelos einen Fausthieb in die Rippen aus.

"Jasper, Rose und Alice gehen ja auch mit.", erinnerte ich ihn, während ich die Unmengen an Koffern, hauptsächlich von Rosalie, in den Kofferraum lud.

Wie du willst. Ich freu mich schon deinen neidischen Blick wenn wir wieder zurück sind und dir alles erzählen.", meinte er listig grinsend und salutierte mir kurz zum Abschied, bevor er in seinen großen Jeep einstieg und den Motor brummen ließ.

"Tschüß Edward.", riefen Rose und Alice winkend von den Rücksitzen aus.

Sie fuhren bereits wobei die vordere Beifahrertür offen stand.

"Kannst ja nach kommen wenn du sehen willst wie die ganzen Weiber vor Emmett flüchten.", scherzte Jasper, klopfte mir kurz auf die Schulter und rauschte dem Auto hinterher.

Ich lachte bei der Vorstellung und ging mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen zurück zum Haus.

Der graue Himmel über mir prophezeite bereits den kommenden Regen, bei diesem Aspekt hatten die anderen im sonnigen Orange County durchaus bessere Aussichten.

Dennoch, mich hielt etwas ganz anderes die zwei Ferienwochen in Forks.

Jemand ganz anderes.

Der schwarze elegante Mercedes fuhr gerade vor, als ich in einem von Carlisles Bücher vertieft war.

Ich ertappte mich wieder dabei bei seiner Abwesenheit in seinem Büro zu sitzen und seine Bücher durchzulesen, was ich aber schnell zurück legte als ich zum Fenster ging und ihn beim aussteigen beobachtete.

Es war punkt fünf Uhr, um die Zeit hatte er immer Feierabend.

Er trug seinen für ihn so typischen weißen Doktorkittel, der nun im Wind flatterte.

Sein Arztkoffer stets in der Hand haltend, strich er sich gerade eine blonde Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und ging gemächlichen Schrittes zum Tor.

Ich hatte mich anfänglich sehr gegen diese aufkeimenden Gefühle für ihn gewehrt.

Verständlich, schließlich war er mein Vater, wenn auch nicht biologisch.

Er war mein Erschaffer!

Dass er ein Mann war und beträchlicht älter, machte mir sonderbarerweise weniger Kopfzerbrechen.

Nichtsdestotrotz gab es einen Tag der es für mich unmöglich machte weiterhin gegen diese Gefühle anzukämpfen.

Die Liebe aufzuhalten war ohnehin unmöglich, welche Wege sie auch immer einschlug, dass sah ich dann ein.

Ich war im National Park jagen als ein plötzliches Gewitter einbrach.

Das Grollen des Himmels ließ die Erde beben.

Blitze scheuchten alle Tiere in ihre Höhlen und der Regen durchnässte mich von Kopf bis Fuß.

Glücklicherweise hatte ich meinen Durst, dank eines zu langsamen Rehs bereits gestillt.

So beschloss ich auf den schnellsten Wege nach Hause zu laufen und erst einmal eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen.

Auch um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass das genau zum Gegenteil führen würde.

Ich ging gedankenverloren in mein Zimmer, schnappte mir mein Handtuch und warf es um die Schultern bevor ich das Bad ansteuerte.

Ich wundere mich im nachhinein selbst, wie ich so gedankenlos ohne etwas zu hören oder zu riechen einfach ins Bad spazieren konnte.

Doch wie auch immer, ich öffnete die Tür und erstarrte augenblicklich zur Statue.

Da stand er völlig unbekleidet unter der Dusche und sah mich mit überraschten Ausdruck an.

Das heiße Wasser perlte von seiner kalten marmorweißen Haut und lies Dunstschaden in die Luft steigen.

Das Bild welches er mir bot war so unbeschreiblich schön, dass kein Künstler diese vollendete Perfektion jemals einfangen könnte.

Dieser Anblick raubte mir jegliches Denkvermögen und ich stand bloß da und hörte nicht auf ihn gierig anzustarren.

Erst als seine Stimme in mein Bewusstsein drang löste sich diese starre und ich wendete meinen Blick dezent von diesen göttlichen Körper ab.

"Edward."

"Entschuldige.", flüsterte ich peinlich berührt und schloss die Tür bevor ich davonlief.

Ich erinnere mich noch, wie meine Hose drückte und ich mir selbst die rettende Erlösung verschaffen musste.

Nach diesem Vorfall musste ich jede Nacht nur die Augen schließen um vor Erregung beinahe zu explodieren.

Allein das Bild dieses wunderschönen, Adonis gleichen, makellosen Körpers verursachten Gefühle in mir, die ich für nie da gewesen gehalten hatte.

Ich sehne mich so sehr nach diesen stählernen Sixpack, die breiten Schultern und die starken Arme, nicht zu vergessen dies atemberaubenden Augen.

Seitdem muss ich mich mehr denn je in seiner Nähe zusammenreißen.

Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder, wenn den Duft seines Kittel einatme, ihn einfach unverwandt betrachte als wäre er das Schönste was ich jemals gesehen hätte oder ungeduldig auf ihn warte wie jetzt.

Die Tür seines Büros stand bereits offen, sodass er mich gleich erblickte.

"Edward, ich dachte du wärst mit den andern mitgefahren.", sagte er überrascht und stellte seinen Koffer neben seinen Schreibtisch ab.

"Ich habe kein Bedürfnis irgendwelchen Mädchen hinterher zu jagen.", meinte ich und lächelte ihn an.

Ich saß in seinen gemütliches Ohrensessel und betrachtete sein Profil, welches im Licht des Kaminfeuers funkelte.

"Habe ich bei dir auch nicht anders erwartet.", er zog seinen Kittel aus und hängte ihn an den Kleiderständer.

Er trug ein schwarzes Seidenhemd unter dem Kittel, bei dem die ersten Knöpfe aufgeknöpft waren.

Schon dieses kleine Stücken Haut welches entblößt war brachte mich dazu an seinen völlig nackten Körper vor mich zu sehen.

Ich schüttele kaum merklich den Kopf und sah zu wie er seinen Schreibtisch voller Berichte Ordnung verlieh.

"Meinst du, du könntest mir etwas zur Hand gehen, wenn du gerade nichts zu tun hast?", fragte er und sah mich mit seinen caramelfarbenen Augen an.

Ich versank in diese wunderschönen Augen und nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

"Danke, na dann komm mal her, von dort aus kannst du schlecht etwas sehen.", wies er mich darauf hin und winkte mich zu sich.

Ich überlegte ob das vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war, ging aber trotzdem auf ihn zu und stellte mich neben ihn.

Sofort streifte mich sein unverkennbarer Duft und ich starrte wieder auf seine männlichen breiten Schultern und den geradezu einladenden Hals.

"Warte.", sagte er und holte mich zurück in die Realität.

Ich sah ihn fragend an und verstand erst als er einen Stuhl neben seinem stellte.

"Setz dich, dass könnte etwas dauern und so ist doch viel gemütlicher.", meinte er und schenkte mir ein lächeln bei dem ich schnell wegsehen musste um mich nicht doch einfach auf ihn zu stürzen.

"Danke."

"Also, die hier müssen überarbeitet werden und die einfach nach dem Krankheitsbild sortiert, kannst dir aussuchen womit du anfängst.", erklärte er und schob mir zwei Berge von Ordnern und Formularen vor die Nase.

"Und was machst du?", fragte ich, als ich seinen nicht minder großen Stapel ansah.

Wir waren uns so nah, dass sein Knie meines flüchtig berührte und ich zusehends nervöser wurde.

Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Ich protokolliere die Todesfälle vom letzten Jahr.", sagte er wobei ein trauriger Unterton nicht zu überhören war.

Er war schon immer die mitfühlendste und warmherzigste Person die ich kannte und dass nicht mal er als perfektionierter Arzt alle Leben retten konnte, schien ihn doch zu beschäftigen.

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte ich ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen und sanft über den rücken streichen, doch aus Angst es nicht auszuhalten hielt ich mich zurück.

Bedrückt sah ich auf meine zu Fäusten geballten Hände und erstarrte augenblicklich als er plötzlich mein Kinn anhob und mir sanft über die Wange strich.

Gänzlich außer Stande mich zu bewegen, genoss ich einfach diese liebevolle Berührung und wünschte die Zeit anhalten zu können.

"Ich bin so froh dich zu haben Edward.", sprach er dann leise und brach die Barriere die ich so verbissen aufgebaut hatte.

Ich lehnte mich seiner großen Hand entgegen und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Unversehens spürte ich wie sein Daumen über meine Lippen strich und ich öffnete ungläubig die Augen.

Konnte es sein dass ich träumte? Oder habe ich letzthin vor lauter Selbstzweifel übersehen dass nicht nur ich Gefühle verbarg?

Mir schwirrten unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf, die ich aber so weit wie möglich wegschob um diesen Moment völlig auszukosten.

Sein Blick war ungewohnt verschleiert und die Nähe zu ihm machte mich verrückt.

Indessen hatte sich ihm mein Körper schon längst ausgeliefert, denn eine unübersehbare Beule drückte nach Erlösung schreiend gegen die viel zu enge Hose.

Hoffend dass, er dies nicht bemerkt hatte hielt ich eine Hand davor.

Seine Hand wanderte zur Antwort meinen Hals entlang und immer tiefer und tiefer.

Mein Atmen stockte als er sie auf meine Hand legte, die das Offensichtliche zu verbergen versuchte.

"Carlisle ich, -", setzte ich an, stoppte aber jäh als er sich meinem Gesicht näherte.

Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, als er seine Worte unglaublich verführerisch hauchte.

"Das muss sich der Doktor aber ansehen mein kleiner."

Wäre mein totes Herz in der Lage noch zu schlagen, hätte sogar er es gegen meine Brust hämmern hören.

Alle Träume, Wünsche und Sehnsüchte schienen sich in diesen unfassbar erregenden Moment zu erfüllen.

Er nahm meine Hand weg und strich mit seinen so erfahrenen Fingern über die Beule und brachte mich zum verhaltenen Stöhnen.

Ein sexy Lächeln schlich sich kurz auf seinem Gesicht ehe er wieder seine Doktormiene aufsetzte.

Mein enttäuschter Blick als er sich ruckartig zurückzog entging ihm nicht und löste einen Schauer bei ihm aus.

Carlisle spornte dieser Blick nur noch weiter in seinen kleinen Spielchen an, dass er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.

Seine Augen funkelten verschwörerisch.

"Würdest du dich bitte freimachen?", fragte er mit eiserner Doktormiene, die mich ungeheuer erregte.

Ich stand auf und knöpfte mir langsam mein Hemd auf, ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Sein Blick folgte jeder meiner Bewegungen und beflügelte mich regelrecht in meinem Vorhaben.

Mein Hemd glitt als erstes zu Boden und ich konnte sehen wie seine Hände kurz zuckten um mich zu berühren, es aber doch noch hinauszögerten.

Währenddessen wendete ich mich meinen Gürtel zu und öffnete ihn und meinen Reißverschluss.

Das knisternde Feuer im Kamin warf flackerndes Licht auf meine blasse Haut, anlässlich leckte Carlisle sich gierig über die Lippen.

Ich verlor jegliche Scham und Zurückhaltung als ich mich meiner Shorts entledigte und vollends unverhüllt vor ihm stand.

Sein Blick klebte an meiner Erregung , so dass es fast schmerzlich war ihn so nah und doch so fern zu sehen.

Schier die Grenze meiner Selbstbeherrschung austestend zwang ich mich ruhig stehen zu bleiben.

"Sehr schön,... Dann will ich mich mal um dein beachtlichlichtes Problem kümmern.", raunte er und zog mich mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß.

Breitbeinig saß ich auf ihn und verfiel diesen wunderschönen Augen, diesen Lippen, diesen Berührungen, seinen unverwechselbaren Charme.

"Wo tut es denn noch weh?", fragte er während eine seiner Hände meinen Rücken streichelte und die andere meinen Oberschenkel.

Mit lustgetränktem Blick lächelte ich ihn an und tippte auf meinen Mund.

"Hier."

Sanft durchfuhr seine Hand nun meine Haare und lenkte mich in einen zunächst sanften aber dann innig und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mir alles Sinne raubte.

In einen eiskalten Strudel der Lust trieben wir ohne nach Luft zu ringen, keinen Zentimeter zwischen uns, ungehemmt und zügellos.

Lautes Stöhnen löste mich von seinen geröteten Lippen, ich warf meine Kopf in den Nacken.

"Hier?", hauchte er gegen meinen Hals und fuhr mit seinen Finger meinen anbietenden Hals entlang.

"Ja", bestätigte ich nur und schnurrte genießerisch, mich in seine Haare krallend.

Sinnliche Lippen küssten sich ihren Weg entlang als einer seiner Hände meinen pochenden Schaft umschlossen und mich mit auf und ab Bewegungen um den Verstand zu bringen drohten.

"Und hier?", fragte er und kniff in meine Brustwarze.

Ich beugte mich nach hinten und lag auf den bereits vergessenen Formularen.

Et küsste federleicht meine Brust entlang und umspielte mit seiner Zunge die harten Knospen.

"Ich will dich Edward.", sprach seine tiefe Stimme begierig während ich kurz vor dem explodieren auf meine Lippen biss.

Wie von selbst fingen meine Finger an hastig sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, derweil öffnete er seine Hose.

Nach wenigen Sekunden brauchte ich mir seinen nackten Köper nicht mehr vorzustellen, denn jetzt saß er direkt vor mir.

Jetzt gehörte er mir so wie ich ihm.

Er spreizte meine Beine behutsam und setzte mich auf den Schreibtisch, wobei einige Ordner und andere ignorierte Dinge zu Boden fielen.

Ich streckte meine Arme nach ihm aus und er beugte sich zu mir runter und ließ mich ihn umarmen.

"Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, doch ich vertraute ihm blind und würde alles auf mich zukommen lassen was mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Ich fühlte keine Angst, keinen Zweifel und kein Zögern nur eines,... Liebe.

Er stand vor mir und stupste sein vollends erregtes Glied gegen meine Öffnung, gleichzeitig streichelte er beruhigend meinen Oberschenkel.

Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick und ein brennendes Ziehen welches bezeugte, dass wir miteinander verschmolzen waren.

Ich spürte seine Größe und seine Zurückhaltung gleichzeitig, denn er rührte sich für mich nicht damit ich mich an diesen süßen Schmerz gewöhnen konnte.

Nach diesen kurzen Moment krallte ich mich in seinen makellosen Rücken und hinterließ dort im Rausch der Lust tiefe Kratzer.

In einen schnellen Rhythmus stieß er kraftvoll in mich und ließ mich stöhnend viel zu schnell über die Klippe springen.

Er kam kurz nach mir und ließ sich schnaufend auf mich fallen.

Ein Hochgefühl von unbändigem Glück überkam mich und ich schlang die Arme um meine schwere Decke, die mir nun lächelnd in die Augen sah.

Wir brauchten keine Worte,... Gedanken reichten.

'Ich liebe dich' , dachte er glückselig und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

Zunächst war ich überrascht über dieses Geständnis, doch diese Worte zauberten gleich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Er stützte seine Arme links und rechts neben mir auf den Tisch an und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Seit wann?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

Vollkommene Zufriedenheit und unbeschreibliches Glück spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, als er sich zu mir runter beugte, seine Lippen hauchzart über meine schwebten und er mich eindringlich ansah.

"Schon immer."


End file.
